


no hablas . . . French?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smith - Freeform, Fluff, Hilarious, Language Barrier, M/M, and i wrote it on my phone, it's just really cute, kissing in bakeries, so it's unedited oops, they talk through google translate which is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith had to get this deal; and after he locked it down, he did what any American would do. Get a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hablas . . . French?

Dean Smith was in Paris, the city of love, sadly for business, trying to get another business parter, one of a very pronounced French company. So after a long day of meeting, Dean did what any American did after a hard day at work.

  
He went for a drink.

  
Zachariah had been on his ass about not blowing the meeting, and he was sure he had gotten the other company's director of sales and marketing on board to buying shares.

  
Zach could yell at him as much as he wanted, but Dean had sold Michael. And he rewarded himself with a drink.

  
The bartender could speak a little bit of English, which was enough to get him a neat scotch. No one ever said a little bit of celebration was  _bad_ , right?

  
Dean happily took until someone tapped his shoulder. He set the drink down, looking over.

  
The man responsible for the tap had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes, and was dressed in jeans and a button down.

  
And while Dean was studying his scruff, he missed the fact that the man was speaking in French to him.

  
And it was really hot.

  
Dean swallowed, trying to figure out what he was saying.

  
The man repeated himself.

  
"No hablas . . . French?" Dean said, knowing it was Spanish, but hey, maybe the guy spoke Spanish and French.

 

No dice. The young man tilted his head before having a seat next to Dean.

 

He spoke rapidly in French again, "Je ne parle pas beaucoup d'anglais."

  
Dean blinked at the other man for a few seconds. Was he getting hit on? The man didn't seem angry, maybe just a bit annoyed that Dean couldn't understand him, but other than that he seemed . . . Nice.

  
So that's when Dean broke out his phone.

  
The other man frowned and got up to leave, but Dean quickly sat him down, pulling up the translator app on his phone when the other man smiled, and pulled out his own, typing quickly before showing his screen to Dean.

  
Google translate was open, and Dean couldn't understand the French part, but he could read the bottom.

  
'We should use my phone, it will cost less.'

  
Dean smiled, taking it from him and typing out his own message.

  
'Cool. I'm Dean, what's your name?'

  
Cas took the phone back and laughed a bit at the wording that the French had provided (but it was still readable).

  
'My name's Castiel.'

  
Dean smiled, 'What was so funny?'

  
'The wording. It used an old term for cool. Which is a cognate. Cool in English is the same in French. Are you a tourist?'

 

'I'm here on business. Trying to get this company to start sharing resources.'

  
'Sounds interesting. Please don't explain I don't understand anything about that kind of thing.'

  
Castiel handed the phone over to Dean before biting his bottom lip.

  
Dean took the phone back, smiled at it, then typed out, 'Do you know any English? Because I know nothing in French.'

  
Cas looked at the message, smiling softly before speaking, having a heavy accent, "Only small bit. Erm," he typed out the rest, handing it to Dean.

  
'I took it in high school.'

  
Dean smiled, looking over, then replies with, 'I took French in high school because the teacher was hot.'

  
Cas looked at the phone, then up at Dean, 'I took Latin in college because I had feelings for one of the people in the class.'

  
'How'd that turn out?'

  
'I hated the class, and I fell out of liking the person.'

  
'What do you do for a living?'

  
'I plan events.'

  
Dean looked up, 'How old are you?'

  
'26.'

  
'Do you want to go somewhere else?'

  
'Why? How old are you?'

  
'27 in three weeks.'

  
Cas looked up, smiling and nodding, taking Dean's hand and showing him a message, 'Let me show you around?'

  
Dean looked over and smiled back, leaving money for the drink, before saying in an awful accent, "Oui."

  
Cas pulled Dean out onto the street and through the buildings, showing him around. He made sure to bring him to non-tourist places, taking him into his brother's shop and into the back where they opened up small wine tasters and ate some of the sample cheese, Cas under Dean's arm as the leaned against the back wall.

  
Castiel was trying to teach Dean how to say, 'Can I kiss you?' in French, and it was making him laugh as Dean badly attempted to say it.

  
"Je peux te embrasser?" Cas said slowly, looking up at Dean and smiling.

  
"Je pu-te embrasse?" Dean asked, looking down at the barely-younger French man.

  
"Je," Cas said slowly, looking up at Dean, letting him repeat it as he said it word by word, "Peux. Te. Embrasser." After Dean had repeated it word for word, he smiled and said it, "Je peux te embrasser?"

  
"Je peux te embrasser?" Dean asked, slowly and unsure, accent heavy.

  
Cas nodded, "Oui."

  
Dean looked down, smiling at Cas, who rolled his eyes and pulled Dean down for a kiss, grinning stupidly at he kiss.

  
Cas pulled away and rambled aimlessly in French for a bit before realizing that Dean didn't speak French.

  
Cas reached across the floor, getting his phone and showing Dean.

  
'You are good at that.' Cas showed it to Dean.

  
Dean looked at the message and smiled, leaning down to kiss Cas again, "You're amazing," He mumbled into the kiss.

  
Cas smiled into the kiss before murmuring some in French, his phone picking up on words as he showed it to Dean, 'I am assuming that's a compliment.'

  
Dean laughed, "Yes, no worries."

 

"Merci," Cas mumured, "Toi aussi."


End file.
